In recent years, motorcycles using electric motors as drive sources have been developed in view of environmental conservation. When the electric motor is used as the drive source, a battery supplying electric power to the electric motor and a controller unit (motor control device) performing drive control of the electric motor are mounted. In such a case, since the controller unit generates heat, it is required to secure a heat release performance.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which, in a scooter-type electric motorcycle, an electric motor is disposed near behind a footrest and a controller is disposed near above the electric motor, and a ventilation passage to cause traveling air flowing below the footrest to run is formed between a plate-shaped structure positioned in upper front of a rear wheel and the controller.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which, in a scooter-type hybrid motorcycle, a driver performing drive control of a drive motor is disposed in an upper surface of a plate section positioned below a step floor. Further, a configuration in which a fin for releasing heat is integrally formed in a lower surface of the plate section is disclosed.